


There Is Another Sky

by nerbert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cryptids, Cryptozoology, Experimental Style, F/F, Femslash, Flatwoods Monster, Horror, Mothman, Mothman Monday, Romance, just two cryptids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerbert/pseuds/nerbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Another Sky

She waits. 

 

She's been waiting  
for a long time. 

 

The West Virginian sunshine  
isn't as strong as it is elsewh  
ere. She likes the dark. Years  
and years ago, when her feat  
hers were as white as fresh s  
now she would only come ou  
t at night to watch the moon.  
The soft, silvery light would  
make her glow. She felt pure.

That was a long time ago. Now, her  
wings were as black as soot.Her sen  
sitive eyes had learnt to adjust to th  
e harsh daylight. Sometimes, when  
she felt bold enough, she would fly  
around in daytime. She doesn't muc  
h anymore. They're always watching  
her. 

She always preferred the night and h  
ow it would wrap around her like a b  
lanket. Or a hug. An embrace from d  
arkness. The moon would still glow  
bright and assuring. It reminds her o  
f why she waits. 

 

When the bridge finally falls away, she runs.  
While men still talk of her, and all the terror  
she tried not to cause, she decides she does  
n't care. With a single flap of her wings she t  
ravels miles. 

She glides through shrouds of mist until she  
can't see the tips of her own wings in front o  
f her.The woods sprawl out before her, but s  
he could never be lost. She clicks her beak,

once,

                                                          twice,

And after a third, the outline of a spade like head appears. 

 

 

_My dear, it has been so long._

_I know._

_Can you ever forgive me?_

_You have waited, I have waited, let's put it behind us._

 

 

Feathered arms wrap around a thin and scrawling frame. Pulled tight and held together. 

It's delicate.      

 

                           It's tissue thin. 

 

                                                                    It's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist?


End file.
